Eishirō Kite
Background Captain of the Higa Chuu team from Okinawa. Nicknamed Hitman, he has a strong rivialry against Tezuka. Though Higa is painted as a dark and cruel nemesis for Seigaku, there is some indication of a deep bond between the team and the great respect that they all share for their captain. Kite is shown as a strong but violent player, he even goes as serving a ball straight into Coach Saotome Harumi's abdomen when the latter tried to abandon his charges after Higa lost the fourth straight set to Seigaku. Kite often threatens his teammates with eating gōya. He is known to have amazing balance. Appearance Kite wears glasses and has dyed purple hair. In the past, it was black but dyed it purple to looker "cooler". Personality Kite speaks with polite speech to others, but is willing to omit it if he is angry or provoked. He cares very much for his teammates, being the driving force of what kept them together during their unorthodox training. Kite was willing to stand up to and hit his own coach Saotome when he called all of the Higa players useless and prepared to leave the court. During his doubles match with Marui, Kite showed geniune remorse for pretending to betray him. After Atsukyo's techniques become more violent and intense, KIte told Marui to stay back and let him take the hits, as compensation for earlier in the match. All of Kite's teammates have a deep trust in him. Not only is he responsible for assembling this team of martial arts prodigies, but his tennis is a notch above his comrades. History Kyūshū Regionals With an aggressive play style that quickly targets his opponent's weaknesses, Kite shut down every school's ace player at the Kyūshū Tournament and was nicknamed the Hitman. His incredible equilibrioception allows him to use the Shukuchihō to move in any direction he wants. Nationals Kite and Kai before Higa wipe away Rokkaku.jpg|Kite and Kai as Higa crush Rokkaku at the Nationals Higa in the audience.jpg|Kite and Higa during the Nationals Final between Rikkai and Seigaku Higa.jpg During the Doubles 2 match against Seigaku, Kite was the first one to order Hirakoba Rin to hit the ball at Ryuzaki Sumire. Kite has the honor of testing Tezuka Kunimitsu in his first official return match. Befitting of a player who registered on Rikkai's radar, Kite jumped out to a 4-0 lead. However, when Tezuka revealed his hidden abilities, a desperate and despicable Kite used his racket to swipe sand in Tezuka's direction. Fortunately, his dirty antic failed. Tezuka unseals his Muga no Kyouchi Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami combined with his already renowned Tezuka Zone. After Higa lose to Seigaku in 5 striaght sets, they agree with Eishirou to stop using agressive and violent tennis and try to have more fun when playing. Kite and the rest of his team are seen watching Seigaku defeat Rikkai in the finals of the Nationals Tournament but unfortunately end up missing their flight back home to Okinawa in Kyushu. Prior To U-17 Camp Higa doing their work to pay of travel fares.jpg Seigaku and Higa after their pillow fight.jpg Higa guys in their temporary work clothes.png|Higa guys outside the temple they temporarily had to work for. Higa reaction to being told they dont have to work anymore.png|Higa regulars upon hearing the news that their Coach sent them tickets to go home. Kite in Okinawa.png|Kite in an Okinawan field. U17inviteHiga.png|Higa receiving their invitation to the U-17 Camp Shown in the Another Story OVA series, Unfortunately for the Higa Chuu regulars, their coach no longer cared about them after they had missed their flight. This was due to their mistreatment of him and standing up to his ways. This meant that Kite, along with Hirakoba Rin, Kai Yūjirō, Chinen Hiroshi, Tanishi Kei, Aragaki Kōichi and Shiranui Tomoya were forced to work off the money to buy tickets to fly back. They end up in Osaka while working ascleaners for a temple and bump into the Seigaku tennis club, who were on a trip to Osaka for their joint training session with Shitenhoji tennis club. Sometime afterward, Kite was shown to be walking through a field in Okinawa, and was cut on a cheek accidentally by a farmer uprooting a plant. Seeing that the farmer was a senior, Kite decided to help the farmer as he had a soft spot for the elderly. Kite and Higa then receive their invitation to the U-17 Camp. Anime Upon returning from England (Movie 2), Kite along with Hirakoba Rin, Kai Yūjirō, Chinen Hiroshi, and Tanishi Kei immediately receive their U-17 Camp invitation and are told to travel by raft by their coach. U-17 Camp Higa and Makinofuji captain Kadowaki.png|Kite and Kai watch Momoshiro VS Oni. Kite in the 5th Court locker room.jpg|Kite in the 5th Court Locker Room. Kite along with his Kyushu teammates Hirakoba Rin, Kai Yuujirou, Chinen Hiroshi and Tanishi Kei receive invites to the Japan U-17 Camp. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Kite along with all the other middle schoolers are told to pair up but then they are suddenly told they must play a tie-break against the person they paired up with. Kite paired up with Kai and wins the tie-break 7-0. Further emphasizing his power as he was able to easily defeat someone who was on par with Kikumaru Eiji. After the Middle School winners see off the losers, he then goes on to defeat all of his High School opponents and becomes a member of the 5th Court. Team Shuffle The 5th Court then wins against the 3rd Court in a Team Shuffle due to Irie pretending his arm was damaged despite being perfectly fine in his match against Atobe who had fainted. Which results in all players from both courts to switch places. Making Kite a member of the 3rd Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Kite is at the courts when the Top 10 arrive to meet the rest of the camp as they await the results of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge matches. To the Camp's surprise, Middle Schoolers replace the No.s 11-19 as they defeated them and then Kite and others challenged the Top 10. However, Hōō Byōdōin the No.1 instantly hushed them with his intimidating demeanor. He allowed the Middle Schoolers to challenge them nonetheless so No.7 Kimijima Ikuto decides to create a rota that would allow the Middle Schoolers to challenge the Top 10. Kite bumps into Marui Bunta at the training grounds of the camp almost knocking his drink on the floor but saves it with his Shukuchiho. The two decide to train together. Kite is then present with the rest of the camp members watching the challenges from Middle Schoolers against the Top 10. Genius 10 Challenge After Keigo and Niou defeat Tsukimitsu and Juzaburo, Atsukyo challenges him to a Match, and after Gin's defeat at the hands of Watanebe Duke, Kite and Marui prepares to take on Atsukyo Tono and Ikuto Kimijima for the 3rd Match. The audience comment that Kite and Marui make a good doubles pair. It is eventually revealed that Kite is betraying Marui simply because Kimijima asked him to betray Marui. This makes the match 3 vs 1. However it was also later revealed that Kimijima was sick and tired of having Atsukyo as his doubles partner and asked Kite to pretend to betray Marui. When Marui started stopping Kite from getting the ball with his Perfect Fortress, Kite saw this as an opportunity and hit a Habu that went past Marui and hit Kimijima in the face, a symbol of breaking off his deal with him. The pair finally resumes working together and build a sense of trust, with Marui getting the front of the court while Kite covers the back and hits the Habu whenever he gets the ball. However, Atsukyo throws his racket at Marui while making it look like an accident, causing Marui's right eye to be bandaged. Knowing that Perfect Fortress could no longer be used and Atsukyo would no doubt continue with his Execution techniques, Kite runs in front of Marui just in time to take the hit he would've taken. Kite then warns Marui to stay back, wanting to atone for his betrayal earlier in the match. Kite endures all of Atsukyo's remaining Executions, coughing up blood and being barely able to stand by their end. Kimijima then interferes with Atsukyo's smash and hits the ball at Marui, saving Kite from enduring another blow. Marui then hits the ball at Atsukyo's kneecap and Kimijima finishes the match. Kite is then taken by Marui to receive treatment. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Kite is Known for Using an Aggressive Tennis Style which Earned him the Nickname "Hitman". He has Incredible Balance which make him the Best at Using Shukuchiho out of the Higa Players. It's been Stated that he Taught the Higa Team Almost all of their Techniques. [[Shukuchihō|'Shukuchihō']] A martial arts-based technique. Where as his teammates can only use this step in the front-back direction, Kite can use it in all directions. Big Bang A serve that packs a lot of power. Habu The ball curves wildly after it bounces. It can be used as a serve, a smash and even a forehand. Giant Habu Whereas the Habu only curves after the ball lands, the Giant Habu curves immediately after leaving the racket. This was Shown During His Match With Marui Against Atsukyo Tono and Ikuto Kimijima to Pass through Marui's Wonder Castle. Viking Horn By using the racket with a reverse grip the Viking Horn shot, which curves before reaching the opponent's side. this attack is utilized by waiting for the opponents reaction and at the last second, striking back to the opposite side of the reaction. Making it extremely difficult for the user to return the shot. Kite taught this move to Kai. Personal Information *Height: 179 cm *Weight: 72kg *Blood Type: A *Eyesight: Left and Right; 0.2 (without glasses) *Foot Size: 25.5 cm *Horoscope Sign: Scorpio *Hobby: Going to Theatres *Family: father, mother, younger sister, parakeet *Father’s Job: Company employee (Apparel) *Spends Allowance On: Glasses care, Hair dressing place *Favourite Motto: Win by force *Elementary school: Ryuukyuu minami Elementary school *Strong Subject/s: Chinese literature, Earth science *Worst Subject/s: None *Committee: Evaluation committee *Most frequently visited spot at school: Club room *Favourite Colour: Black, Purple *Favourite Food: Sookisoba, Gooya chanpuruu *Favourite Movie: 80’s France movies *Favourite Book: Fashion Magazine *Favorite Music: Schubert *Type of girl: Quick-witted woman *Date Spot you want to go: Casino *Thing you want right now: Ankle boot *Daily Routine: Hair set (1hr 15min) *Dislikes: Earthquake *Special skill: Okinawan Martial Arts, Costume Design Daily School Life *4.30 - Wakes up, practices Okinawan martial arts forms *5.00 - Spends 1 hour and 15 minutes setting his hair, has breakfast *7.00 - Arrives at school, morning practice *8.20 - Helps with the goya field behind the clubhouse *8.40 - 1st period. At his homeroom teacher’s request, looks after a hungover Saotome *9.40 - 2nd period. Social studies; Okinawan history *10.50 - 3rd period. Science; frog dissection *11.50 - 4th period. Music; Okinawan folk songs *12.40 - Lunch break. Has the mixed goya DX and brown sugar ice cream *1.10 - Orders Tanishi (who ate too much) to do muscle training, and keeps an eye on him *1.30 - 5th period. English; listening *2.30 - 6th period. Maths; small test *3.30 - Makes a report on accounts at the advisory committee meeting *4.00 - Club activities. Works on physical strength with free-diving, tactics meeting *6.00 - Scatters some delinquents he encounters whilst hanging around the glasses shop on his way home *7.00 - Returns home, has dinner *8.30 - Upon hearing that Kai hasn’t come home, goes out to look for him *10.00 - Takes a bath, thinks up a new uniform design *11.30 - Goes to bed listening to Schubert *Rin: Eishirou, you’ve gotta do something about that field. You even have your own watering can- you’re getting too into this! *Shiranui: Somehow, the captain was the only one who knew there was a test. What’s more, the teacher gave him a frightened look… Trivia *It is revealed during the match for the title of Japan's U-17 No.s 7 & 8 by Kite's respective Higa teammates, that it was he who taught them Habu, Viking Horn and Big Bang. *Kite's original hair colour is black *Kite is able to stand on one leg for 19 hours. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Left-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kyushu Players Category:Okinawa Players Category:Has an episode named after them Category:2nd Stringers